


Sonnet 116

by 23snails



Category: My Dear Cold-Blooded King (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fujioka is a shipper, daisuke is a protective brother, everyone is cute and little, until they grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23snails/pseuds/23snails
Summary: AU where Mei grows up in the palace.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic!  
> Reminder that this series belongs to the beautiful Lifelight comics and you should definitely check her out and support her. feedback and criticism are welcome!

Sonnet 116

 

Chapter 1

 

The Kihara family was a poor family. Albeit they could read and write, something most people in the lower class couldn’t do, and were talented in many fields like combat expertise and medicine, another thing most lower class people couldn’t do. However they were content with their life. 

That is until King Ozuru decided to call upon an old “friend”. 

Daisuke frowned as he watched his father pack the carriage with the last of the bags. He didn’t understand why his family needed to go and live in the palace all of a sudden, and his father wasn’t answering any of his questions. It was always, “You’ll understand soon Daisuke.” 

Sure he was a soldier in the Blood King’s army but that didn’t mean he thought it was safe for his entire family to be there. Especially Mei and Daichi. “Dad how are you sure this is a good idea? Daichi and Mei are still kids, the palace isn’t exactly an ideal place for raising children.”

Sanjiro sighed, and seemed to look 10 years older when doing so, from all the stress Daisuke reasoned. 

“I know it’s not but we can’t deny the king Daisuke. It’s best we go along and keep our heads down while we’re there.”

Daisuke frowned but decided to leave it. 

“Daisuke!”

Daisuke smiles softly, his energetic little sister came running at him. “Can you believe we’re going to live in the palace? It’s just like a fairy tale!” Exclaimed Mei, overjoyed at the idea of living like royalty. 

“Aw Mei you’ll always be my princess, or prince. I can’t really tell with a face like that.” Daisuke teased. 

“Hey!” And with that came a punch from Mei. Daisuke couldn’t help but chuckle at his little sister’s antics. 

Aiko smiled at her children and held Daichi on her hip. “Now kids if you don’t get in the carriage we’ll be late and the king hates late visitors.” Mei gasped and ran inside the carriage while Daisuke trailed behind amused at how excited she was. 

“You know I hear the king feeds little girls who are late to his sharks.” 

Mei gasped, “H-he does not you meanie!”. And with that came a kick to Daisuke’s shin. 

“ But it’s true!” 

 

~Finally at the palace~ 

When their carriage finally stopped, Daisuke got out and helped Mei out as well. However she didn’t seem to notice looking in awe at the palace. She’d never seen buildings so high up close before. “It’s so pretty.”  
Daisuke smiled, “It is isn’t it?”

Sanjiro called to his son to help him unload the bags. Daisuke glanced at his sister, “Stay here alright.” 

Mei pouted and protested saying she wanted to explore. Sanjiro looked pensive for a moment and then nodded slowly, “Alright but don’t go far.” 

With that she bolted, although truth be told she didn’t exactly know where she was going. 

Finally stopping and looking around she saw that she was at a pagoda. Frowning she wondered how she was going to retrace her steps until she heard what sounded like fighting coming from the other side. 

She walked around the corner to see three boys. One redhead with a tattoo, one white haired, and one with orange hair. The red and white haired seemed to be sparring while the orange looked bored. 

The red haired one finally took down the white one, who Mei thought looked like a fairy. They seemed like good friends helping the other get up and even giving him some advice. The orange one was still bored. 

Once she got a good look at them, she couldn’t help but blush. These boys were quite good looking and when they grew up they’d be even more handsome. Gods she was blushing more just thinking about it! 

“Who are you?” 

Mei’s head snapped up to see three different pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. ‘Someone kill me now,’ she thought. Taking a deep, shaking breath she finally spoke. 

“H-hi my name is Mei.”


	2. Meeting

“H-hi my name is Mei.” 

Yuuta stared curiously at the girl. He had never seen her around the palace before, and by her timid and shy gaze, she had never seen them before either. 

Once he got a good look at her, a small blush colored his cheeks - although having his whole face match the color of his hair wasn’t exactly small. 

Her eyes were the color of a calm before the storm, and had a spark one could mistake for lighting. They held a hurricane ready to be unleashed and how he wanted to see it rage. He could stare into them forever. She had hair that was dark as night, and in the sun seemed to glow. And her lips...well best not get into what he thought of such heaven, they could tempt him for days. 

Katsu didn’t seem to be much better off, droplets of blush across his cheeks as he was staring at the girl. Shibisaki just looked at her curiously, borderline suspicious. 

“How long have you been watching us?”, questioned Shibisaki. 

She looked startled by the question, “Oh not long, I just got lost exploring.” She looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed but perked up soon after once she saw the wooden swords he and Katsu were holding. 

“You guys are really good! My older brother has been training me on the katana but I’ve got a long way to go before I can actually fight, but you guys seem great!” She stated excitedly. 

Katsu got flustered and seemed to blush more, tripping over his words, “W-wait you saw us fight?” A nod came as a response which only seemed to make Katsu more embarrassed.

“Great I finally meet a pretty girl and her first impression is me losing a fight.” He whispered under his breath. This caused Yuuta to laugh slightly but also made him preen with pride. He was thankful that the girl’s first impression of him was him winning a fight. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are your names?” The girl - Mei questioned. 

Yuuta blinked at the girl before smiling, “Ah right well my name is Yuuta. His name is Katsu,” He pointed at Katsu who waved shyly, “And that’s Shibisaki.” Shibisaki just glanced at her and only made a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Mei smiled warmly at them, “My name is Mei - oh but you already you knew that…” Yuuta let out a slight chuckle at Mei’s antics, seeing her flustered was oddly adorable. “Would it be okay if I watched you guys fight? I’d love to learn a thing or two.”

Katsu looked up at her and smiled joyfully, “Sure but right now I wanna fight Shibisaki!” Shibisaki looked at him slightly surprised and questioned why. 

Katsu went on to explain his little wager to Shibisaki, careful not to mention him being the prince because Mei was so close and he didn’t want to scare her away. Something that went unnoticed to Mei. Thankfully Shibisaki understood his wager, causing him to smile slightly, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Mei. 

“You have a really pretty smile.” 

And Yuuta had never seen Shibisaki go so red in his life.

Yuuta handed Shibisaki his sword and announced them both to get into their fighter’s positions. When they both looked ready, Yuuta shouted and the fight commenced. 

He soon went over to the pagoda sitting next to Mei, who went over to the pagoda for a better view of the fight. Yuuta decided it would be better to not get too close to the two of them fighting but he really wasn’t really focusing on the fight anymore, continuously sneaking glances at Mei until it just became staring. 

Mei watched Shibisaki and Katsu fighting, trying to memorize how each moved their feet and swung their swords. But when she glanced to her side she found Yuuta staring at her. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Mei started blushing turning as red as Yuuta’s eyes while frantically rubbing her face. 

He just smiled, “No, I just think you’re pretty.” 

He didn’t know where that came from but he’s glad he said it because Mei somehow got redder with steam coming out of her ears. 

She couldn’t quite make a response for that, stumbling over her words and not being able to put a sentence together. Yuuta couldn’t help but laugh. 

Yeah, he’d enjoy having her around.


End file.
